gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969
DMA Design Tarantula Studios Rockstar Canada Runecraft |издатели = BMG Interactive ASC Games |локализаторы = |анонс = |выпуск = 29 апреля 1999 |платформы = ПК (Microsoft Windows), PlayStation, MS-DOS |движок = |версия = |жанр = Action |рейтинги = |управление = Клавиатура, мышь или геймпад }} Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969 (GTA London 1969) — дополнение к Grand Theft Auto (ныне известна как Grand Theft Auto 1). Игра использует движок оригинала, что делает её внешне схожей с Grand Theft Auto 1, а игровой процесс в точности копирует её. Как ясно из названия, действие игры происходит в Лондоне 1969 года. Игроку снова предстоит выполнять различные миссии в роли преступника, поднимаясь по карьерной лестнице организованной преступности. Временной сеттинг позволил разработчикам добавить в игру множество отсылок к культуре 60-х годов, включая внешность персонажа, напоминающего Джеймса Бонда и использование характерного жаргона. В диалогах GTA: London, 1969 можно встретить такие запомнившиеся фразы, как «Oy, stop right there!», «You’re nicked!» и «You’re brown bread!». И разумеется, в игре соблюдается левостороннее движение, принятое в Великобритании. Также для GTA: London 1969 было выпущено дополнение: Grand Theft Auto: London, 1961, включающее в себя набор новых миссий, нового транспорта, диалогов, а также новую карту, и которое можно бесплатно скачать на веб-сайте GTA: London 1969. Саундтрек * Liquidator — Harry J. Allstars * Return of Django — The Upsetters * Dollar in The Teeth — The Upsetters * Skinhead Moonstomp — Symarip * 28 Minuti. Seq. 4 — taken from i28 Minuti Per 3 Millioni Di Dollari * Seq 3 — taken from iLe Malize Di Venerei * Seq 4 — same as above * Seq 6 — same as above * Beat Fuga Shake — composed by Rix Ortolani * Hot Camera Shake — composed by Francesco De Masi-Alessandro Alessandroni * L'Uomo Che Sapra — Guilla De Muttis (composed by ^^) * Tema Di Londra — composed by Francesco De Masi-Alessandro Alessandroni * The Roaring 20's — Riz Ortolani * Teresa Lillusa' — Riz Ortolani * Tiffany Sequence M. 8 — Riz Ortolani * Tiffany Sequence M. 22 — Riz Ortolani * Saturday Nite at Dirty McNasty's — Chris Sears, Jim Browski, Dr. Gilo Allen, Duncan 'limpdick' Scott * BOOK 'EM (Murder One) — Chris Sears, Jim Browski, Dr. Gilo Allen, Duncan 'limpdick' Scott * Austin Allegro Drag Race — Chris Sears, Jim Browski, Dr. Gilo Allen, Duncan 'limpdick' Scott * GTA POMP — Charlie Clarke, JL, Sarah Daly, Paul Powell. * GTA SPY — Charlie Clarke, JL, Sarah Daly, Paul Powell. Видео Файл:GTA London (1961 & 1969) - Main Theme Piero Umiliani & Gianfranco Reverberi - "Le Malizie Seq. 3" Файл:GTA London (1961 & 1969) - Police radio Файл:GTA London (1961 & 1969) - Full soundtrack (Rev. 1) Ссылки * [http://www.rockstargames.com/gtalondon/ Официальный сайт Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969] * GTAClassics.com en:Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 es:Grand Theft Auto 1: London 1969 ca:Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 af:Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 Категория:GTA London Категория:Игры с видом сверху Категория:Игры DMA Design Категория:Игры для PS1 Категория:Игры для PC Категория:Игры Категория:GTA London 1969 Категория:Игры для Windows Категория:Rockstar Games Категория:Вселенная 2D Категория:Дополнения